


Quid pro Quo

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incomplete, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versión Slash alternativa al libro 7 (antes de su aparición). Draco hace un pacto de magia ancestral con Harry, que los obliga a los dos a dar algo por el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quid pro quo

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba planeada como una novela, cuyo título era "Quid Pro Quo". Sólo llegué a escribir 3 capítulos porque me frustré un poco :(
> 
> Esta historia es mi versión del séptimo libro de HP, slash. Fue escrita antes de la salida del séptimo, fue escrita incluso antes de saber el título del mismo.
> 
> Como dije, sólo hay 3 capítulos terminados y es muy, muy improbable que llegue a continuarla :(. A menos que ocurra una de esas catástrofes cósmicas.

Quid Pro Quo

 

“Reciprocidad. Cambio en el que se obtiene algo  
de valor semejante a lo que se dio.  
Yo doy para que tú des.”  
\- Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.

 

quidquid Latine dictum sit altum viditur.

 

En una noche de Febrero el viento soplaba contra las paredes hechas naturalmente de roca. Voces planas, gestos recios en el silencio, en la oscuridad. Cuatro personas en la cueva, dos hablando, dos sólo enviadas a escuchar. Una persona mayor, tres personas de la misma edad. Capas oscuras, máscaras para cubrir la verdad.

Interrogantes en las mentes de todos.

Silencio.

Un fuego que había sido encendido para conservar el calor lanzaba chispas en una esquina. Era lo único que tenía color en el denso paisaje.

Preguntas.

\- ¿Quo usque tandem? – la voz se escuchaba cavernosa - ¿Quo vadis? – y preocupada. El hombre mayor se encontraba de pie junto al fuego, sin mirar el rostro de sus tres visitantes.

\- ¿Quomodo vales? – respondió, en tono irónico, más para sí mismo que para el otro hombre - Erat faciendum – era una voz más joven, susurrante. Lanzó una mirada discreta hacia sus dos silenciosos acompañantes. Ellos no tenían nada que decir, pero sí mucho que escuchar. Esperaba que de lo que escucharan no tuvieran nada que entender.

\- Decidendi superior. Experto crede – cortante.

Palabras que no se entendieron, perdidas en el eco de la caverna - …solus ipse.

\- Veto – gruñó la voz y enseguida continuó en tono neutral-. Dixi. Extra territorium nulla salus.

\- Stercus accidit… spem reduxit. ¿Ubi sunt?

Varios momentos de silencio.

\- Via media, ante meridiem. Sunt Peak ante bellum. Ipse dixi scio – palabras que salieron a la fuerza, casi negándose a ser pronunciadas. Las últimas frases buscaban que el joven se arrepintiera de las acciones planeadas.

\- Nil admirari. Non compos mentis pro causa – la voz joven parecía casi divertida, pero enojada al mismo tiempo; quizá, si uno ponía atención al movimiento de sus piernas, se daría cuenta que estaba preocupado, tenso.

Más silencio. El hombre mayor dejó que el joven viera por primera vez su rostro, demacrado, delgado, pero aún indiferente, excepto tal vez por las arrugas en su frente, que bien podrían ser causadas por estado de concentración en el que aparentaba estar. Pero no era así, se debían a la tensión extrema en que se encontraba.

\- Video et taceo, Draco.

\- Pax tecum, Severus.

\- Fac simile, Draco - despidió el hombre, y cruzó los brazos al frente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera denotar su intranquilidad.

Draco dio la vuelta de inmediato y sin mirar atrás. Cualquier ligero error, cualquier gesto que denotara lo que habían estado hablando podría llevarlo a la tumba, a los dementores… a la tortura eterna. A perderlo todo.

\- Quid est veritas, Draco – dijo Snape, como si simplemente continuara despidiéndose de él.

\- Non est veritas – una sonrisa jugó en los labios de Draco y luego suspiró, cediendo -. Quid pro Quo.

Severus alzó levemente una ceja – lo que había en su rostro podría ser acaso incredulidad - y miró hacia donde Crabbe y Goyle, los acompañantes y vigilantes de Draco parecían estar teniendo momentos difíciles, fingiendo entender claramente de lo que se hablaba en la habitación.

(Severus y Draco siempre discutían sus asuntos en latín por esa razón: la mayoría de los magos normales se conformaba con aprenderse los hechizos escolares y entender vagamente que estaban basados en palabras latinas, pero pocos dominaban el idioma, y los que menos Crabbe y Goyle.)

No hubo necesidad de que preguntara, Draco y él estaban pensando lo mismo, pero sólo Draco se decidió a decirlo en voz alta.

\- Quod natura non dat...

 

* * * * *  
Nota de la autora: Bien, jeje, tomen lo anterior como una pequeña broma literaria. O como un ejercicio lingüístico, o como una ida de olla de una servidora. Ahora viene todo, lo mismo pero en español:

 

quidquid Latine dictum sit altum viditur.  
(Lo que sea que esté escrito en latín suena profundo.)

 

En una noche de Febrero el viento soplaba contra las paredes hechas naturalmente de roca. Voces planas, gestos recios en el silencio, en la oscuridad. Cuatro personas en la cueva, dos hablando, dos sólo enviadas a escuchar. Una persona mayor, tres personas de la misma edad. Capas oscuras, máscaras para cubrir la verdad.

Interrogantes en las mentes de todos.

Silencio.

Un fuego que había sido encendido para conservar el calor lanzaba chispas en una esquina. Era lo único que tenía color en el denso paisaje.

Preguntas.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? – la voz se escuchaba cavernosa - ¿A dónde estás yendo? – y preocupada. El hombre mayor se encontraba de pie junto al fuego, sin mirar el rostro de sus tres visitantes.

\- ¿Cómo estás tú? – respondió, en tono irónico, más para sí mismo que para el otro hombre -. Esto tiene que hacerse – era una voz más joven, susurrante. Lanzó una mirada discreta hacia sus dos silenciosos acompañantes. Ellos no tenían nada que decir, pero sí mucho que escuchar. Esperaba que de lo que escucharan no tuvieran nada que entender.

\- Deja que esa decisión la tome tu superior. Confía en los que saben – cortante.

Palabras que no se entendieron, perdidas en el eco de la caverna - …por mí mismo.

\- Te lo prohíbo – gruñó la voz y enseguida continuó en tono neutral-. Es mi última palabra. Fuera de este territorio no estarás seguro.

\- Bueno, siempre hay riesgos… pero él trae esperanzas. ¿Dónde están?

Varios momentos de silencio.

\- Al medio día estaban en camino. Estarán en el distrito de Peak antes de que inicie la batalla. Él mismo lo dijo, lo sabe – palabras que salieron a la fuerza, casi negándose a ser pronunciadas. Las últimas frases buscaban que el joven se arrepintiera de las acciones planeadas.

\- No me sorprende. No hay buenos oclumantes en su causa -la voz joven parecía casi divertida, pero enojada al mismo tiempo; quizá, si uno ponía atención al movimiento de sus piernas, se daría cuenta que estaba preocupado, tenso.

Más silencio. El hombre mayor dejó que el joven viera por primera vez su rostro, demacrado, delgado, pero aún indiferente, excepto tal vez por las arrugas en su frente, que bien podrían ser causadas por estado de concentración en el que aparentaba estar. Pero no era así, se debían a la tensión extrema en que se encontraba.

\- Veo pero callo, Draco.

\- Cuídate, Severus.

\- Igual, Draco - despidió el hombre, y cruzó los brazos al frente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera denotar su intranquilidad.

Draco dio la vuelta de inmediato y sin mirar atrás. Cualquier ligero error, cualquier gesto que denotara lo que habían estado hablando podría llevarlo a la tumba, a los dementores… a la tortura eterna. A perderlo todo.

\- Dime la verdad, Draco – dijo Snape, como si simplemente continuara despidiéndose de él.

\- No hay verdad… – una sonrisa jugó en los labios de Draco y luego suspiró, cediendo -. Quid Pro Quo.

Severus alzó levemente una ceja – lo que había en su rostro podría ser acaso incredulidad - y miró hacia donde Crabbe y Goyle, los acompañantes y vigilantes de Draco parecían estar teniendo momentos difíciles, fingiendo entender claramente de lo que se hablaba en la habitación.

(Severus y Draco siempre discutían sus asuntos en latín por esa razón: la mayoría de los magos normales se conformaba con aprenderse los hechizos escolares y entender vagamente que estaban basados en palabras latinas, pero pocos dominaban el idioma, y los que menos Crabbe y Goyle.)

No hubo necesidad de que preguntara, Draco y él estaban pensando lo mismo, pero sólo Draco se decidió a decirlo en voz alta.

\- A quien la naturaleza no le da...

* * * * *

“Quid pro quo”, era la consigna que mantenía Draco en su mente. “Yo doy para que tú des. No puede fallar, los viejos preceptos mágicos no me pueden fallar ahora.” Él se estaba arriesgando, pero no estaba arriesgándose en vano, eso era algo que jamás haría, tenía demasiado que perder, no era sólo su vida; si Draco cometía un error no sólo lo pagaría él, lo pagarían sus padres, sus amigos…

Era posible que incluso lo pagara La Orden. No podía dar un paso en falso, ya no podía permitirse los jueguitos infantiles con los que había tratado de resolver el asunto que el Señor Oscuro le había encargado en sexto año.

Ya había aprendido la lección. No juegues con el Señor Oscuro… (si no tienes alguien para correr hacia él en caso de que el juego te salga mal.)

Pero esta vez no iba a arriesgarse en vano…

O por lo menos eso esperaba, porque todavía no había podido hacer contacto con los resbaladizos miembros de La Orden. Todos habían enfermado de delirio de persecución desde que esa guerra había empezado y Draco no había podido enviarles ningún mensaje a pesar de todos los contactos que había hecho.

Pero ahora estaban cerca, al fin. Estaban en Peak, en el valle de la Esperanza: un pequeño valle inhabitado, rodeado de montañas, que al Señor Oscuro le había parecido tan insignificante que había decidido no prestarle atención, situación que la Orden había aprovechado para levantar murallas mágicas que impidieran la entrada y la visión del lugar a cualquier persona ajena a La Orden.

Draco no podía entender por qué el Señor Oscuro no había puesto su atención en un valle tan hermoso, donde el húmedo amanecer de Febrero se antojaba hermoso incluso para un alma atormentada como la suya. Había llegado hasta allí tras aparecerse en un pueblo más o menos cercano y caminar toda la noche – correr, sería la palabra adecuada, mirando hacia atrás una vez por cada metro avanzado –; y ahora dudaba entre bajar por la montaña o quedarse donde estaba.

Sabía que La Orden estaba en ese valle, pero aun así era desesperante no ver nada tangible ante sus ojos. Seguro habían puesto hechizos de invisibilidad también.

Miró hacia atrás otra vez.

Le quedaban escasas horas para aparecerse en algún pueblo cercano a Little Hangleton – la base de los mortífagos – y caminar de nuevo. No había otra forma de hacer que los mortífagos que desconfiaban de él perdieran su pista, excepto usando medios muggles, por supuesto, pero Draco no tenía un… un… aumotovil. Así que… caminando, sería.

Miró hacia el frente. Nadie.

Estaba poniéndose nervioso, ¿es que nadie salía jamás de esas barreras? ¿Ni para ir a buscar algo qué desayunar? ¿Ni siquiera una lechuza que pudiera interceptar?

Tal vez podía caminar hacia allá y estrellarse contra las barreras… así por lo menos saldría alguien. Su paciencia estaba llegando a cero.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!

Demonios.

Se le había olvidado mirar hacia atrás esta vez.

Su varita voló hacia las manos de su enemigo. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Ni siquiera levantó la vista, podía adivinar que quien lo había sorprendido levantaba su varita, listo para el siguiente hechizo, o maldición, dependiendo del mago con el que se había topado.

\- A…

Apenas escuchó la primera letra del hechizo su mente viajó al temido Avada Kedavra y Draco no se dio tiempo para temblar cuando su boca ya se había abierto.

 

\- ¡Quid Pro Quo! – gritó la voz quebrada Draco, en su desesperación.

Un anillo de luz plateada los envolvió a ambos y luego desapareció.

Tuvo que parpadear. Su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón latía a toda prisa y su cabeza parecía querer estallar de conmoción.

\- ¿Qué has hecho, Malfoy?

Al fin levantó la vista.

Potter.

Draco dejó salir el aire que había retenido. No sabía a quién había estado esperando, podía haber sido cualquiera. En su fuero interno había esperado que fuera alguien no muy poderoso, para no salir tan mal parado. Y, bueno, era Potter.

Potter que miraba la punta de su varita como si estuviera llena de moco de Troll.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi varita? - Draco intentó responder, pero sólo tartamudeó, lo cual pareció molestar más a Potter - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi varita, mago de mierda?

Esta vez el temblor sí sacudió a Draco.

\- Yo no…

\- ¿Sabes qué? – interrumpió Harry – No me importa que hayas bloqueado mi varita, porque puedo acabar contigo a mano limpia – y diciendo esto alzó el puño.

Draco vio el mundo rojo por unos segundos, antes de caer con todo su peso al piso. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo arrastrado por el lodo.

* * * * *

 

Estuvieron en una habitación (dentro de las murallas) en silencio por varios minutos. Draco había aprovechado para mirar todo el lugar, en busca de un posible escape: había una puerta, una ventana que estaba sellada con maderos, una chimenea que se estaba viniendo abajo. No había muebles.

Potter lo había arrastrado hasta una esquina y lo había dejado ahí, tirado, mientras esperaba algo, o alguien, Draco no tenía la certeza. Tal vez sólo estaba esperando que su varita volviera a funcionar para lanzarle la maldición asesina.

Draco había tratado de explicarle lo que pasaba aproximadamente en diez ocasiones, mismas en las que Potter lo había callado con otro puñetazo. Después del décimo intento – que le había acarreado una patada en las costillas – el rubio había desistido. Era inútil tratar de explicar nada a un bárbaro.

Al fin llegó el alguien que Potter parecía haber estado esperando: se trataba del viejo ojo-loco Moody. Draco lo recordaba de las historias de la primera guerra y de su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Y ninguno de esos momentos le daba buena espina. Por instinto, se arrastró más hacia la empolvada esquina de la habitación. Todavía conservaba la esperanza de que le dejaran hablar… o que Potter les dijera lo que había hecho.

Potter y Moody intercambiaron algunas palabras, Potter le resumió cómo se había encontrado con él husmeando cerca de allí y cómo lo había arrastrado a la casa.

“Cuéntale lo de la varita”, rogó Draco en su fuero interno.

Moody empuñó su varita y apunto hacia Draco.

Draco casi lanza un grito.

\- …no le hagas nada antes de que confiese qué le ha hecho a mi varita – pidió Potter.

Draco respiró.

Moody le quitó la varita a Potter y la revisó, le pidió que hiciera otro encantamiento, al azar, y Potter hizo levitar una madera que había en el piso de la habitación. Luego apuntó hacia Draco y no pasó nada.

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto? – preguntó Potter, dirigiéndose a Moody.

\- Quid Pro Quo – susurró Draco, desde su esquina.

Ojo Loco casi da un salto. Harry pareció no enterarse de nada. El viejo auror sacó al muchacho de la habitación.

Draco se quedó en el piso por unos segundos, luego se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, para empezar a quitar los maderos que la cubrían… por si las dudas.

 

* * * * *

 

\- Quid Pro Quo: Yo doy para que tú des - Explicó McGonagall, tras llegar a toda prisa por la chimenea, directamente desde Hogwarts -. Se trata de un pacto mágico que utilizan los magos desde tiempos muy remotos, por su origen etimológico se cree que se remonta a los tiempos romanos… pero tal vez es posterior, durante la Edad Media…

\- Profesora – pidió Harry – al punto, por favor… - jugó con su manga, esperando que no se tratara de nada grave. Suficientes maleficios había cargado en su vida como para tener que lidiar con otro más.

\- Bien – dijo ella, acomodándose sus lentes, disimulando su nerviosismo -. Es un pacto mágico que enlaza a dos magos. Quien lo lanza está pidiendo misericordia, en la antigüedad era un ejercicio al que recurrían los condenados a muerte para evitar que… bueno, que les dieran muerte. El mago que pide Quid Pro Quo está pidiendo una oportunidad: Él hará lo que sea a cambio de recibir del otro mago algo de igual valor.

 

Harry alzó ambas cejas, confundido. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

\- ¿Y qué se supone que quiere Malfoy? No creo tener nada de valor que él no tenga – frunció el ceño - ¿Quiere dinero? ¿Por qué no tiene dinero? O no quiere dinero… pero entonces, ¿qué quiere?

Minerva McGonagall miró a su ex estudiante a los ojos.

\- Eso, Harry, es lo que habrá que preguntarle…

 

* * * * *

 

Pasaron apenas unos veinte minutos, pero a Draco se le hicieron una eternidad. Moody fue a sacarlo de esa mugrienta habitación para llevarlo a otra – un poco más limpia, un poco más amplia… y llena de miembros de La Orden-.

Sintió como si estuviera en exhibición, todos le miraban. No había ni una mirada que pareciera dispuesta a darle simpatía o indulgencia, pero Draco no había arriesgado en vano, confiaba en que había hecho el movimiento correcto y (si se lo pensaba muy, muy bien) en la persona adecuada.

\- Quid Pro Quo, entonces – habló Minerva McGonagall. En su mente, Draco todavía la llamaba “profesora” y su voz tenía en él el mismo efecto que cuando estaban en la escuela.

La cabeza rubia asintió.

Potter se revolvía incómodo.

\- Háganos saber sus condiciones – pidió la profesora.

Draco respiró profundamente y miró hacia Potter, porque era contra él contra quien iba la cosa.

\- Pido protección para… - tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la voz – para mi madre, y para… para una amiga y… y pido que las lleven a un lugar seguro lo antes posible y que las protejan y… y quiero que mi padre esté seguro en Azkaban. Y – agregó por último, con voz titubeante – también quiero que me protejan si lo necesito.

Hubo un murmullo general. Todos miraban y señalaban hacia él, pero Draco se mantuvo estoico y erguido. De reojo pudo ver que Potter volvía a formar puños con sus manos y parecía temblar de rabia.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Draco carraspeó para llamar la atención de nuevo.

\- Pido saber vuestras condiciones.

Sorpresa general de nuevo. McGonagall alzó las cejas y habló, dirigiéndose a Harry.

\- Eso es algo que deberás elegir tú, Harry.

Potter avanzó unos pasos hacia Draco, amenazante, y puso un puño sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Sabes qué me gustaría que hicieras, Malfoy? – Draco tragó – Morirte.

Draco abrió los ojos ampliamente. Era broma, ¿no?

\- Harry, esto es serio, si le pides a Malfoy que muera, el hechizo puede obligarlo a cumplir tu orden, no puedes bromear con ello.

Harry dejó escapar una risita socarrona.

\- ¿Quién dijo que era broma? – Draco volvió a tragar audiblemente. Sentía su manzana de Adán temblando.

McGonagall miró al moreno con seriedad, así que Harry adoptó una actitud diferente.

\- Déjame pensar qué tiene suficiente valor como para cobrarte nuestra confianza, mortífago – Draco tembló con la palabra -. Déjame pensar qué te puedo pedir que valga este riesgo para nosotros.

Draco rodó los ojos mentalmente. ¿Riesgo? ¡Ja! Era él quien se estaba arriesgando con todo esto, no La Orden.

Potter caminó por el salón, pasando por entre los miembros de La Orden, quienes le miraban curiosos. Pasaba cerca de la puerta cuando pareció tomar su decisión – si no es que la había sabido desde el principio, pero estaba jugando con Draco, el maldito – y fue ahí cuando se giró hacia el rubio.

\- Malfoy – habló por fin. Draco asumió una postura defensiva -. Lo único para lo que me servirías es para encontrar cosas que yo no puedo y que están de tu lado, mortífago, así que quiero que me ayudes a encontrar los horcruxes. Después de eso puedes morirte, no me importa.

Un aro nebuloso, dorado esta vez, apareció de la nada y los encerró de nuevo, desapareciendo igual que el primero.

 

 

Aclaraciones:   
1\. La frase completa al final de la primera escena es: Quod natura non dat Salamanca non praestat, el lema de la universidad de Salamanca. “La educación no sustituye la falta de cerebro”,  
2\. El valle de la Esperanza existe: http://www.earth-photography.com/Countries/England/England_PeakDistrict_Valley.html  
3\. Este fic lo empecé a escribir haciendo una combinación de frases en latin para ver qué salía, la idea en general me surgió durante la escritura, no antes, así que no está planeado. Este sería un "capítulo uno", por así decirlo.


	2. Confianza

Confianza

 

  
“Confianza es el sentimiento   
de poder creer en una persona   
incluso cuando sabemos que   
mentiríamos en su lugar.”  
\- Henry-Louis Mencken.

 

Draco había perdido la confianza en sí mismo hacía tiempo. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento le parecía una ironía. Es decir, él había sido criado como niño rico, consentido, con todo lo que cualquiera hubiera podido desear. Uno pensaría que alguien que hubiera crecido en su ambiente tendría una tremenda autoestima y una seguridad propia inalcanzable.

Pero la cuestión es que no cualquiera había pasado seis años con Harry Potter en su misma escuela.

La confianza de Draco en sí mismo había llegado intacta a su primer año en Hogwarts. Nadie era más inteligente que él, nadie era mejor en quidditch, nadie le ganaba con la varita, nadie era más rico que él. Era el mago de once años más envidiable del mundo (o eso le parecía).

Y entonces empezó a caerse todo. Desde que Harry Potter le negó su mano. “¿Por qué lo hizo?” reflexionaba Draco. Se había sorprendido llegando a la conclusión de que había algo malo con él, algo que jamás antes se había planteado. ¿Draco Malfoy con errores o defectos? No, imposible.

En segundo año la cosa se puso peor. Primero, su derrota apabullante en quidditch, incluso a pesar de tener una mejor escoba que su enemigo escolar. Y lo peor: el club de duelo. Jamás habría imaginado que pudiera ser espantosamente derrotado por un chico que había tocado una varita por primera vez hasta los once años.

Pero no sólo era eso lo que le afectaba, sino que Granger, la sangresucia amiga de Potter, le había rebasado en las mejores calificaciones. Una hija de muggles con más conocimiento que un mago, cuándo lo se había visto.

En tercer año su autoestima estuvo en un cómodo colchoncito del que ni subió ni bajó en un nivel alarmante. Como plus, recibió atención extra cuando al hipogrifo le había dado por querer descuartizarlo.

En cuarto se desternilló de risa viendo a Potter al borde de la muerte más veces que en cualquier año anterior (aunque esa vocecita molesta en su cabeza le decía que Potter estaba sobreviviendo a retos que él ni de coña).

En quinto año su autoestima floreció como nunca antes en Hogwarts. La insignia de prefecto sobre su túnica parecía decir a gritos: “¿habías visto alguien mejor que yo?”.

Ah, pero los años pasan.

Y en sexto año la autoestima y la confianza de Draco se fueron a la mierda.

Comprobó – en la peor forma posible – su incapacidad para cumplir las tareas que se le pedían, aun cuando su vida y la de su familia dependía de ello. Fue la primera vez que se sintió inútil, enfermo, inepto, desechable.

Por las noches temblaba de miedo, pensando que no hacía sino cometer error tras error. Su vida entera parecía ser un error ese año.

Sin embargo, se había consolado pensando que al final lo lograría; que su plan – por algún motivo desconocido – funcionaría y que podría llevar a cabo su misión y que su familia se salvaría, que él se salvaría, que todo estaría bien.

Y falló.

Fue el día más miserable de su vida. Descubrió lo inútil que podía llegar a ser, lo inservible de sus pobres intentos por jugar a ser un niño grande y salvar a sus seres queridos.

Todavía le dolía la cabeza al recordar la conversación con Dumbledore. El hombre le había ofrecido ayuda para él y para su familia, pero Draco había estado tan desesperado, tan asustado… no había entendido nada, su mente había procesado decisiones que no le llevaban a ningún lado.

Todo ese asunto era extraño. Pero todavía era más extraño que Draco sintiera que recuperaba un poquito de su confianza cuando salió de la guarida donde se refugiaba La Orden justo después de sellar el Quid Pro Quo.

Por más que repasaba en su cabeza, no estaba confundido, ni aterrado, ni se sentía pisoteado (incluso a pesar de las “hermosas” palabras que Potter le había dirigido). Se sentía un hombre – ya no un adolescente, ni mucho menos un niño – que había hecho, por primera vez en su vida, algo digno de llamarse maduro y arriesgado.

Una extraña tranquilidad reconfortó su corazón. Draco Malfoy supo que, si moría ese día, podría estar orgulloso de haber hecho algo que valía la pena en su vida, algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso.

Y sólo Merlín sabe cuánto cambió su vida sentir aquello.

 

* * * * *

 

Incluso en los años en los que Draco iba perdiendo la confianza en sí mismo, incluso en sexto año, cuando se había hundido completamente, hubo una persona que mantuvo una fe absoluta y ciega para Draco.

Ni siquiera era su madre, quien había llegado a la terminante conclusión de que Draco no podría con la misión que el Lord le había encomendado y había corrido en busca de ayuda para él. Era una persona que había conocido a Draco desde niños y que se había hecho su admiradora número uno.

Pansy Parkinson confiaba en Draco. Algunos la llamaban tonta, obcecada, otros directamente le llamaban retrasada.

Desde que su generación había recibido la marca, a principios del verano, Pansy había aprendido a no confiar en los mortífagos mayores porque gustaban de hundir a los jóvenes. Después de todo, ellos eran el fondo de la cadena alimenticia.

Los mayores eran mucho más corruptos. Eran adultos oscuros, agrios, con risas que calaban los huesos, insinceras. Con fuerza y decisión suficientes como para matar sin dudarlo. Con maldad suficiente como para obligar a los jóvenes aprendices a humillarse de formas que ella jamás había creído posibles, todo so pretexto de “hacerlos más resistentes”.

Pansy había llorado histéricamente en los brazos de su amiga Millicent la noche que había recibido la marca. Y sólo se lo había permitido con ella porque sabía que si se hacía público le iría peor. La razón de su llanto era el miedo, el asco. Tanta oscuridad, tanta perdición en el ambiente la habían aterrorizado y había tenido ganas de escapar de lo que supuestamente había esperado desde niña, pero se había quedado.

Un error que lamentaría toda su vida.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que había alrededor, Pansy seguía confiando en Draco. Cuando el chico había entrado esa noche había mirado hacia abajo el rincón en el que Pansy se abrazaba entre hipidos a Millicent.

Ella sabía que Draco había pasado días en la sala de torturas por haber fallado en su misión. (Sus ojos grises estaban inyectados de rojo y Pansy no quería pensar si aquello era por falta de sueño o porque de verdad había sangre corriendo antinaturalmente por ellos.) Y aún así, una de las primeras cosas que había hecho al verse en libertad había sido ir a mirarla.

Más tarde Millicent la llamaría tonta, porque a ella le hacía ilusión que Draco la hubiera mirado; no le importaba si la mirada de Draco había sido más bien vaga y que las únicas palabras que le había dirigido habían sido:

\- Levántate de ahí, Parkinson. Ya estás marcada, no puedes pasarte la vida llorando, ¿entendiste?

Lo que Pansy no sabía es que Draco había tenido exactamente la misma reacción al tomar la marca y que si le decía que no llorara en ese momento era porque, en ese momento, él mismo sentía que iba a derrumbarse tarde o temprano y necesitaba que la gente alrededor fuera fuerte. Simplemente necesitaba que todo en su entorno estuviera tranquilo y así él asustaría las ganas de dejarse caer.

Ahora, Pansy miraba nerviosa hacia un lado y hacia el otro, esperando que Draco apareciera y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Porque Pansy estaba en el peor momento de su vida y tenía el peor – y más estúpido – problema hasta ahora.

Mientras frotaba sus manos, una contra la otra, temblorosa, su convicción se hacía más y más firme. Y cuando Draco se apareció fuera de las barreras anti-desaparición y caminó a zancadas hacia ella, Pansy pensó que no importaba cuán difícil fuera su situación.

Confiaba en Draco.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry había desarrollado delirio de persecución a una velocidad asombrosa. Apenas unos meses después de la muerte de Dumbledore y de ser testigo de la traición de Snape, Harry ya tenía pruebas que incriminaban al resto de La Orden.

Unos porque tenían esa mirada rara, parecida a la de Snape, otros porque seguramente habían estado hablando mucho con él. Otros porque nunca le hablaron en público y eso quería decir que sus planes los habían hecho en privado.

Dudaba de muchos, dudaba de todos.

Hermione porque sabía demasiado. Ron porque no sabía nada. Molly porque, ¿quién podía ser tan sobreprotectora? Tanto cariño hacia alguien como él resultaba sospechoso.

Para esas alturas del partido, Harry desconfiaba de todos y de sí mismo. Lo cual no le dejaba ningún aliado en el camino para poder sostenerse de él.

Era difícil ir por la vida de esa manera, porque Harry en verdad veía traición donde no la había y mentiras donde La Orden decía desconocer lo que pasaba. Harry había estado tan expuesto a las mentiras, al engaño y a la traición toda su vida que ahora simplemente había perdido toda fe en la humanidad.

En últimos días, sin embargo, había recuperado un poco la confianza en la gente que siempre había estado con él. Hermione sabía mucho, pero su saber siempre lo había compartido con sus mejores amigos. Ron no sabía nada, pero si Harry decidiera tirarse a un pozo Ron lo seguiría sin dudar.

Su único objetivo en el mundo, lo que lo mantenía vivo y respirando era el deber moral que Dumbledore le había heredado antes de morir.

Una vez hecho eso… Harry no veía un ‘después’, así que se limitaba a pensar en el cómo llegar al punto.

Había pasado semanas buscando pistas de los horcruxes, más y más información. Cuanto pudiera, como pudiera.

No tenía mucho, sólo algunos detalles de la forma en que trabajaba la magia oscura en los horcruxes y una suerte de novela mágica que Hermione había encontrado en el que el antagonista dividía su alma en dos para vencer al protagonista. Harry había leído atentamente dicha novela y las peripecias del protagonista, pero al final optó por no leer el final. No quería enterarse de quién ganaba, ni como.

\- Harry… - Hermione interrumpió su tren de pensamientos de pronto.

\- ¿Hm? - respondió Harry, en un gruñido, sin voltear a verla.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de esto? – preguntó ella – De todo el asunto con Malfoy y el Quid Pro Quo…

Harry sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Ey… - intervino Ron, sentándose a su lado en la mesa – No es tan malo. El hurón está obligado a traernos información y si nos la da y se muere en el camino de regreso matamos dos pájaros de un tiro… - sugirió, aunque su tono realmente no era muy animado.

Nadie en La Orden tenía un tono animado desde lo de Dumbledore.

\- Hm – dijo Harry y dejó caer su cabeza hasta que estuvo recostada sobre la mesa.

\- Sí, bueno – habló Hermione otra vez -. Malfoy está del otro lado, seguramente tiene más contactos con libros de magia oscura y seguramente allí hablarán mucho más de los horcruxes que en…

Harry soltó un gemido y levantó la cabeza.

\- ¡Es que esto es, precisamente, el problema! – explotó Harry - ¿Por qué están asumiendo que todo esto de Malfoy es una salvación para nosotros y no un problema más grande? ¿Qué tal si Malfoy ni siquiera quiere darnos información, eh? ¿Qué tal si todo esto es una trampa? Nos encontró, carajo, sabe donde estamos y si nos descuidamos en cualquier momento nos atacan…

\- No puede, Harry, el Quid Pro Quo… - intentó Hermione.

\- El Quid Pro Quo, el Quid Pro Quo… todo mundo cree que un maldito mortífago es capaz de respetar un pacto.

\- No se trata de ser capaz o no, Harry – declaró Hermione -. El pacto en sí mismo obliga al mago a cumplirlo. Malfoy va a darnos información y…

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo Hermione? – Harry se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla y la mesa en direcciones opuestas – Me estás pidiendo que confíe en que Malfoy, ese mortífago que no es sino un cobarde, va a darme información sobre los horcruxes de buenas a primeras y… - el vaso que estaba frente a Ron explotó.

\- Harry…

\- No voy a confiar en Malfoy hasta que lo vea trayendo información, arriesgando su inmundo trasero hasta quedar torturado y con cada hueso roto.

Hermione bajó la vista, Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos, casi asustados.

\- Pensé que sentías compasión por Malfoy, que a quien odiabas por todo esto era a Snape…

 

La boca de Harry se torció en una sonrisa sardónica.

\- No se sabe lo que se siente exactamente por una persona, Hermione, hasta que no se le ve en vivo de nuevo.

Para cuando esa aventura terminara, Harry estaría dándole vueltas a esa misma frase, aunque el sentimiento hacia Draco Malfoy que estaría ponderando sería justamente el opuesto al odio.

 

* * * * * * * * * *


	3. El boticario

El anciano y sabio mago Dacian Bleakhouse

Antes de que La Orden, y más específicamente Harry Potter, pudiera empezar a darle a Draco los beneficios que había pedido con el Quid Pro Quo (o por lo menos empezar a darle el beneficio de la duda), Draco tenía que ganar la confianza del Niño de Oro y demostrar que era capaz de cumplir con su parte del trato.

Parecía simple: tenía que pasarle información sobre batallas y planes, para empezar. Pero, por alguna razón, Draco sabía que eso no sería suficiente, ni como prólogo.

Su salud comenzó a decaer – todavía más – durante las semanas que siguieron. Desarrolló el mal hábito de morderse las uñas y sentía un agudo dolor en el brazo – que nada tenía que ver con la marca – cada vez que el Señor Oscuro llamaba a reunión.

Cada vez que miraba a Pansy o cada vez que le llegaban vagas noticias de su madre o de su padre, Draco se desesperaba cada vez más. “Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que demostrar que puedo, tengo que darles información de utilidad”.

Durante la última reunión Draco escuchó todo en el lugar más alejado. Todo estaba organizado por niveles allí. Los miembros más antiguos y que habían colaborado más y mejor con la causa, pertenecían al C.I. o Círculo Interno. Los que la habían cagado en las únicas misiones que se les habían asignado y eran, para rematar, muy jóvenes, estaban destinados a mantenerse en el lugar más apartado del Señor Oscuro y sólo se les llamaba cuando éste sentía una necesidad intensa de torturar a alguien.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Draco estaba exaltado. Era la primera reunión desde que él había lanzado el Quid Pro Quo, así que era la primera vez que podía enviar información a La Orden.

Su mente estaba a punto de estallar con la sobrecarga de información porque se aseguró de mantener en ella cada ínfimo detalle. No podía dejar escapar nada o La Orden, Potter, podría pensar que había manipulado la información a propósito.

Una vez que el Señor Oscuro repartió tareas para cada grupo de Mortífagos su rostro se arrugó con desagrado al ver que nadie se movía.

\- Lárguense – ordenó el Lord, y se dio la vuelta, dejando que su capa ondeara.

Draco estaba a punto de salir corriendo y escribir una carta con la información de la reunión para Potter cuando se topó de frente con una de las figuras enmascaradas.

 

\- Malfoy – era Snape, que lo miraba atenta, pero fríamente.

En lugar de responder, Draco abrió muchísimo los ojos y salió corriendo. Por el bien de su plan, era mejor que Snape no estuviera al tanto de nada si no era estrictamente necesario.

Draco sabía que Snape era una persona llena de secretos y misterios; que había momentos en que se debía confiar en su palabra y momentos en que no. Pero mientras no aprendiera a distinguir entre unos momentos y otros, era preferible alejarse de él; después de todo, Snape le había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo en que Draco buscara el Quid Pro Quo, en primer lugar.

 

* * * * *

 

Al principio la idea parecía genial, pero después de escribir la carta con cada detalle de los próximos ataques Mortífagos Draco se dio cuenta de que era estúpido. Para empezar, ¿con qué lechuza la iba a enviar? Las únicas que estaban a su alcance eran las que estaban estrictamente controladas y entrenadas para enviar mensajes entre Mortífagos.

La lista de problemas que seguían a ese no quería ni pensarlos. Así que sacó su varita e incendió la carta que tan cuidadosamente había preparado.

Tenía que haber otra forma de comunicarse con ellos.

Y él tenía que encontrarla pronto, porque de lo contrario la información que había conseguido ya no sería de utilidad. Y también tenía que demostrar que podía cumplir con su parte del Quid Pro Quo para que Potter decidiera empezar a cumplir su parte y ayudarlo.

Al día siguiente, Draco comenzó a investigar con discreción algún medio de enviarle información a La Orden sin que ésta fuera interceptada y alguien lo descubriera.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, tres días pasaron y no había logrado hacerse con la información que necesitaba. Comenzaba a desesperarse cuando recibió una carta que le trajo una lechuza vieja y desgarbada. Era una carta simple y concisa, no llevaba firma ni decía siquiera a quién iba dirigida.

“Dacian B.”

Draco la miró atentamente, como si decidiera tacharla de una broma o de una revelación. Finalmente, decidió que tal vez se tratara de una carta enviada por La Orden, que querían que investigara a ese sujeto, el tal Dacian B.

 

En la biblioteca de su mansión había un apartado para cada familia mágica en Inglaterra, así que para Draco las investigaciones bibliográficas no presentaban ningún problema para él. El problema lo presentó pasar por los dos Mortífagos que Voldemort había colocado a la entrada de la casa.

Voldemort había ordenado que Draco no pudiera ver a su madre si no tenía su permiso. Y para que Narcisa no buscara más promesas inquebrantables, la mantenía encerrada en la gran mansión, viva tan solo para firmar retiros si el lado oscuro requería dinero.

Los guardias de Narcisa, sin embargo, eran viejos conocidos de Lucius, así que Draco aludió al chantaje, al soborno e incluso a los sentimientos de aquellos para lograr que le permitieran entrar en la mansión.

\- Prometo no estar mucho tiempo dentro, sólo la saludaré, ¿de acuerdo?

 

\- Mhm – uno de ellos levantó una ceja y lo miró de arriba para abajo -. Está bien, pero si el Señor Oscuro se entera, nosotros no te vimos entrar.

Una vez que estuvo dentro tuvo un debate emocional entre correr con su madre o aprovechar el tiempo para buscar en la biblioteca. Si hubiera sido el niño de antes, hubiera corrido con su madre ya que tenía la oportunidad. Pero esta vez Draco sabía ordenar sus prioridades.

“Si no busco esto no podré salvar a mi madre”, se planteó.

Así que, al segundo estuvo en la biblioteca buscando a un B. Dacian.

Pasó por la ya extinta familia Balotta, por los Birdman y por los Bka. También buscó en todos los Black y no encontró ningún Dacian en lo absoluto.

Al pasar la página, sin embargo, el nombre le saltó a la vista de inmediato.

“Bleakhouse, Dacian  
1840 – presente

El último de los miembros de la familia Bleakhouse y el más misterioso también. Reside en la Mansión Bleakhouse desde su infancia y nadie le ha visto salir de allí desde el entierro de su madre, Mme. Betineta Bleakhouse [ver página 358], quien murió de causas naturales a la edad de 233 años.

Como el resto de su familia, se ocupa de la preparación de pociones especializadas, brebajes mágicos y esencias exquisitas. Su principal comprador es San Mungo.”

Draco pasó los ojos por la página a toda prisa por el temor a ser descubierto en un lugar en el que suponía que no debía estar.

Se detuvo en dos líneas que llamaron su atención.

“Es considerado uno de los magos con vida más sabios de Inglaterra…”

Draco escuchó pasos por el corredor y detuvo su lectura.

\- Mierda – susurró, antes de arrancar la hoja que hablaba de su mago y correr a esconderse tras un estante.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Draco cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, esperando que los vigilantes no se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?

Para su sorpresa, aquella voz femenina definitivamente no era de uno de los guardias. Se permitió sacar la cabeza de su escondite.

\- ¿Mamá?

 

\- ¿Draco? – sonrió Narcisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas enseguida - ¡Oh, Draco!

La rubia dama había corrido hacia él y lo había apretado en un abrazo en el que habían permanecido por incontables y valiosísimos minutos. No se habían dicho nada, porque cualquier cosa que pudieran decirse arruinaría el momento.

\- Pensé que Él no te daría permiso para entrar en mucho tiempo…

Draco no tuvo el corazón para decirle a su madre que estaba allí sin permiso y que en cuento el Señor Oscuro se enterara probablemente lo torturaría de nuevo.

\- Mi hijo, mi niño – sollozaba Narcisa, pasando sus manos por el cabello y rostro de Draco.

 

Cuando la hora de despedirse llegó, Draco no pudo evitar susurrar algo, apretujado contra el pecho de su madre.

 

\- Te voy a sacar de aquí, vas a estar a salvo, lo prometo.

 

* * * * *

 

La faena diaria de Draco consistía en hacer de elfo doméstico para el Señor Oscuro. Porque al Señor Oscuro, por alguna descabellada razón, no le gustaban los elfos domésticos.

Así que Draco pasaba las mañanas sirviendo desayunos, preparando ropas y otras tareas igual de denigrantes para alguien de su clase, mientras el Señor Oscuro se regocijaba de su miseria.

A mitad de la semana Draco se apresuró para terminar sus tareas más temprano y desapareció de la fortaleza del Lord para aparecerse, como siempre, en un pueblito cercano. Luego utilizó la red flú para llegar a otro pueblo y luego se apareció de nuevo.

Llegó a la mansión Bleakhouse caminando y mirando en todo momento a sus espaldas, por si alguien lo seguía. También apretaba su varita por debajo de su túnica, en caso de que necesitara usarla con el tal Bleakhouse.

Al tocar la puerta esperaba todo, en verdad.

Esperaba que La Orden apareciera y le dijera que ese sería su lugar de reunión. Esperaba que le salieran Mortífagos y le dijeran que lo habían descubierto y que todo estaba acabado. Esperaba que, en el mejor de los casos, lo recibiera un viejo apático y ermitaño que le enseñaría los amarillentos dientes para gritarle que se largara de su propiedad.

Pero no esperaba a un apacible y bonachón viejecito, vestido de rosa, al que se le iluminó el rostro al verlo.

\- ¿Sí, dime?   
\- Eh… - Draco se cohibió bastante. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a un sabio mago vestido de… bueno, pues, rosa - ¿Busco a Dacian Bleakhouse?  
\- ¿A mí? – el anciano mago aplaudió – Momento – sus arrugados párpados se entrecerraron - ¿Vienes por pociones?  
\- N-no – respondió Draco enseguida, tragando.  
\- ¡Vaya noticia, entonces! ¡Un visitante! ¡Eres el primer visitante de Bleakhouse en... 57 años!

El emocionado viejo lo hiso pasar a la sala a toda prisa, para lo que recorrieron un pasillo que a Draco le pareció exageradamente largo – hasta para ser una mansión -. El viejo murmuraba ocasionalmente “por aquí, por aquí”, como si Draco se fuera a ir para otro lado en un pasillo recto que no contaba con desviaciones.

Le invitó a sentarse en un sillón lleno de telarañas, al que Draco hizo un gesto de asco. Buscando otro lugar en el que sentarse, dio con un sillón que parecía estar por lo menos más limpio y dejó caer su cuerpo, tenso por la extrañeza de la situación.

\- ¿Galletas? – ofreció el anciano, pero Draco no escuchó su voz porque un ‘crack’ lo distrajo.

A los dos segundos se hallaba en el suelo.

\- Oh, mil disculpas, estos sillones han pertenecido a mi familia por setecientos ochenta y nueve años, supongo que ya no soy tan fuertes como lo eran al principio…  
Draco se limitó a levantarse y sobarse las adoloridas piernas. No quería ser grosero con un hombre que apenas conocía, pero toda su actitud le parecía desquiciante.

\- Como te decía, ¿galletas?

 

* * * * *

 

Después de que Draco se sentara en el sillón de las telarañas y lo destruyera con su peso también, el viejo Bleakhouse lo llevó sonriente a su despacho y le ofreció galletas por tercera vez.

\- Está bien – aceptó resignado Draco, y Bleakhouse llamó a un elfo. El pobre ser parecía tan sorprendido y halagado de tener visitas como su amo, así que fue cuestión de minutos antes de que trajera las galletas más deliciosas que Draco hubiera probado (claro, que hacía muchísimos meses que Draco no probaba galletas).  
\- Esas galletas han sido la especialidad de los elfos domésticos de los Bleakhouse por diecisiete generaciones – declaró orgulloso.   
Pasaron los minutos y el viejo Bleakhouse ni siquiera preguntó a qué debía la visita de Draco. El rubio estaba por levantarse y salir corriendo de la casa en busca de un ambiente más sano cuando el viejo se levantó y se dirigió hacia un mueble retacado de cosas que tenía a su izquierda.

En lo que el viejo pasaba sus dedos por el polvoroso mueble, Draco aprovechó para echarle un vistazo.

Parecía que había estado preparando pociones – o brebajes o elixires, o lo que preparara - antes de que Draco llegara. Había botellas de diferentes tamaños esparcidas por el mueble, así como algunos pañuelos, recipientes, y tres tazas de café que parecían haber estado allí por días.

Había un enorme reloj a la izquierda, que estaba detenido. Lo cual no importaba, porque la manecilla de las horas había desaparecido, al parecer. Bajo el círculo del reloj había otro círculo, que parecía pertenecer al mismo aparato, que sólo marcaba cuatro direcciones: arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha, pero Draco no alcanzaba a ver las inscripciones en cada eje a esa distancia.

A la derecha había un espejo. Cuando la mirada de Draco llegó hasta allí se encontró con la del viejo Bleakhouse.

 

\- ¿Sabe, joven Malfoy?

Draco apretó su varita por debajo de la túnica. ¿Cómo sabía ese viejo su nombre?

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?  
\- ¿Sabe, joven Malfoy? – repitió, como si no le hubiera escuchado – Los dementores son criaturas interesantes – Draco tembló y fue sacando su varita lentamente -. Lo obligan a uno a sacar lo mejor de sí a través de sus patronus. ¿Sabe cuál es su patronus, joven Malfoy?

Bleakhouse no se movió ni un centímetro, pero eso no ayudó a que Draco se sintiera menos amenazado. Una vez que sacó su varita le apuntó directamente.

\- Ya veo. No sabe cuál es su patronus – dijo Bleakhouse -. Pues bien – añadió -. Espero que venga a visitarme tan pronto como lo sepa, joven Malfoy. Los patronus también son creaciones interesantes, muy interesantes, sí, sí... hacen cosas maravillosas – Blakhouse tomó uno de los pañuelos que estaban sobre el mueble y empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente un recipiente.

Draco salió corriendo de la mansión Blakhouse, dejando al viejo Dacian vestido de rosa, con su elfo, sus galletas, su desorden y sus muebles viejos.

Sin embargo, por más que aquella misma noche trató de convencerse de que aquello no tenía ningún sentido y que debía dejar de pensar en la visita que había hecho a Bleakhouse, el que aquel desconocido le hubiera llamado por su nombre le perturbaba demasiado. ¿Había burlado las defensas de su mente? Imposible: Draco era excelente en oclumancia.

¿Quién diablos era ese viejo?

¿Qué era todo eso de los patronus y los dementores?

Lo poco o nada que durmió Draco lo pasó entre sueños con un patronus en forma de galleta, de Potter, y las pociones de Bleakhouse que tenían como ingrediente principal ‘besos de dementor’.

 

 

  
*-*-*-*-*

 

Dato curioso sobre el capítulo: Al ver la foto pensé que era el lugar donde vivía un mago del tipo de Snape. Pensé: es la casa de Snape. Pero luego dije. “No”. Y recordé que mi mamá siempre me dice que mi cuarto parece el de una vieja XD. Así que dije: “claro”. Todo encajó. La foto que nos dio heguy es la foto de la habitación de un viejo mago ;).

Por cierto, Bleakhouse viene de Bleak House, una novela de Charles Dickens cuya traducción al español fue Casa Desolada.


End file.
